


How Drake Changed My Life

by corporalcutie



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Drake - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Other, aesthetic, bad in general, really bad fic, zuko getting angry and passionate about drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporalcutie/pseuds/corporalcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko was tired of being pushed around by his sister Azula. He wanted to fix the relationship between them, but how could he get past her power and anger? Zuko seeks advice and finds comfort in his close friend, Aubrey Drake Graham, and the two form a strong bond that just might reveal their true feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banjo Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was another day and another argument between the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation regarding the Princess's banjos.

One morning I woke up to my sister, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, causing an absolute ruckus. I, Prince Zuko, son of **_FIRE LORD OZAI_** did NOT deserve this!!!!!

I stomped to her room. “What’s all this RACKET???” I yelled.

Azula was practicing her banjos for the third time this week.

She huffed. “Why are you so sensitive? You’re the worst brother ever! Just let me live!”

I was going to yell something back like I usually did, but I remembered something Drake said. It stopped me from yelling at my sister. An image of Drake’s fine profile looking hopefully at me flashed before my eyes. “Be careful what you say, a girl remembers everything.”

So instead, I said, “I trusted you, but now your words mean nothing to me because of your actions.”

Azula laughed at me. “You’re hilarious. Are you quoting from Drake again?”

 

I turned red.

She rolled her eyes. “How many Drake music videos have you watched this past week? You’re pathetic!”

My blood was boiling. “Drake is NOT pathetic!” I stormed away in a fit of rage.


	2. A Speech To Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake gives Zuko some pep talk and encourages Zuko to confront his sister.

I sat by the pond, throwing bread at turtleducks. I was fuming. How could Azula say that about Drake??? Angry and upset, I flipped open my gold bling flip phone from 2009 and dialed Drake’s number.

“Zuko?”

“Hey Drake, I’ve been having a hard time.”

“Speak, brother.”

I sighed. “My sister Azula’s been mocking me. I mean, who does she think she is?? She made fun of you! It’s been such a terrible day.”

“Take it easy, my man. Remember what I said? Don’t let a bad day make you feel like you have a bad life.”

“Yeah, you’re right. She’s a hurricane. She hates me.”

“Haters don’t hate you, they hate themselves ‘cause you’re a reflection of what they wish to be.”

“You have a point, Aubrey.”

“Jealousy is just love and hate at the same time. Speak in anger and give the greatest speech you’ll ever regret.”

 

With confidence and Drake’s words in my mind, I headed back inside the palace and strutted towards Azula. She spun around before I got to her and started rolling her eyes fifty times.

 

“Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai again? You do this every week and you lose. Every time! Or are you going to start screaming Drake lyrics at me again?”

I took a second to assemble my words. “I’m just doing me and you could never understand it.”

Azula rolled her eyes another sixty-eight times.

“You’re just jealous of me,” I said. “Came up, that’s all me. Stay true, that’s all me. No help, that’s all me. All me forreal. Knowledge is pain and that’s why it hurts to know, it’s okay to admit you’re jealous of me, Azula.”

Azula glared at me, eyes filled with hatred and annoyance.

I kept going. Drake’s wisdom filled my mind with power. _Jealousy is just love and hate at the same time. Speak in anger and give the greatest speech you’ll ever regret._

I quoted, “Jealousy is just love and hate at the same time.”

Azula was mad. She launched a volley of blue fire towards me. Not again! Drake, don’t fail me now.

I blocked the fire.

Azula screamed at me. “Whatever! The club’s going up on a Tuesday and I’ll make SURE that you’re not invited!!”

She stomped away angrily.

“Azula always lies…” I said to myself.


	3. On a Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko misses an important social event for his beloved space rocks.

Azula _was_ right.

The club was goin’ up. [On a Tuesday.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw2bMCp5y6s) Got my girl in the cut and she’s choosy. The squad’s going up, and where was I? My sister somehow managed me to book me a flight to Mars that I couldn’t refuse. I’ve always wanted to see space rocks, how could I pass that up??? She got me good!  

I started crying.

The world was going to be on a song, PARTY and The Weeknd.

I was already on the spaceship when the squad was going up. On a Tuesday. Got no flameo time to party on the weekend. Sometimes, I just get so jealous. Azula just has so much SWAG all the time! I realized I did give the greatest speech I could ever regret. Maybe it wasn’t Azula who was jealous, it was me. I was _so extra_.

This was impossible! Drake’s words never backfired on me. Devastated, I flipped my phone open and dialed Aubrey’s number.

It rang twice, and he didn’t respond. Drake NEVER allowed the phone to ring twice. He always said it ruined his aesthetic.

Then I realized I was in space and there was no way I could contact Drake this Tuesday. Or any day either. Wait a second, how was I supposed to go back home? I wouldn’t be able to talk to him for over twenty four hours! I’ve never done that before! What the flameo!

Azula planned this.

I cried some more until I landed in Mars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
